


morning blues

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, connor being cute, morning time fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: You sighed rolling over in your bed as your morning alarm went off for the third time, "are you going to get up?" Says a voice from your doorway.





	morning blues

You sighed rolling over in your bed as your morning alarm went off for the third time, "are you going to get up?" Says a voice from your doorway.

You look up to see your boyfriend Connor standing there, a coffee cup in his hands.

You rolled your eyes at him and flopped back down the bed squeaking slightly at the impact.

Hearing Connor laugh lightly at your actions made your heart swell cause even the most horrible work mornings couldn't smile at that adorableness.

"Look (y/n) I know how works been for you lately, but you can't move around you'll get fired." He said now beside you on the bed rubbing small circles on your back.

You huff sitting up again and taking the coffee cup from his hand.

"I know that," you take a long sip, "but I don't want to go" you whine moving closer to Connor.

Connors looks at you with a blank expression on his face until his eyes flicker like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Okay, how about you have just today off but you've got to promise me you'll go tomorrow." He said holding your hands up and looking you in the eyes.

You pull your hands from his and roll your eyes "wow Connor so eager to get rid of me" you say putting a hand up to your chest in fake hurt, a smirk playing on your lips.

Connor looked at you and then leaned over pecking your cheek lightly.

"No I could never get rid of you, but I want you to succeed at your job and you can't do that if you stay home every day," Connor said moving to lay down.

You watch him get under the warm covers and put your cup of coffee onto the side table getting ready to join him.

As you guys both get under all warm and cuddled up your alarm goes off.

"For fuck sake!"


End file.
